Can We Talk?
by cynthash
Summary: The void in Anna's heart can be filled by the person she wants most, and she doesn't need to hurt Elsa to do it. G!p Elsa, Elsanna, oneshot, Incest.


"Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?"

 _ _There it is__ , Princess Anna thought. Her older sister finally wanted to talk. Her eyes narrowed, and she considered saying no. The price for saying that was too great, and she screwed her eyes shut and frowned. __Not in my lifetime__ , she thought.

When the door was safely closed behind the increasingly-nervous monarch, she gazed at her little sister. She had to tell her something; anything to get her out of the arms of that shifty-eyed man out there.

With a ragged breath, Queen Elsa forced her mouth open. She choked on her saliva, and no words would come. Instead, she did the one thing that would shatter her brief reign. She panicked, and let the magic go. Swirling at her feet, vines of frost curled on themselves, enclosing her from the fears of others. Anna gaped, and bent to observe the icy tendrils that surrounded the Queen.

"Elsa-"

Forgetting herself, the sometimes-klutzy redhead watched the tendrils closely, and reached out a shaking hand to touch it. It was almost warm to her touch, even though it was terrifyingly cold. It was __ice__ , but it didn't feel harmful. It felt like a soft woollen blanket, wrapping her in its confusingly cold and simultaneously __warm__ embrace.

"E-Elsa?" she stuttered out cautiously. It wasn't lost on her, when she noticed that Elsa was hyperventilating. And overwhelming need to __protect__. Hugging the softly shaking Queen, she heard sobs. Loud sobs. She rubbed circles in the blonde's back, and cooed softly to a sibling that hadn't opened up to her in years.

"Now," the elder spoke softly, through the curtain of tears, "you know."

"Shh, Elsa. You don't need to be afraid," she smirked happily, "I'm not."

Holding her Princess at arms' length, Elsa's gaze raked over Anna's. She felt her walls shatter, and she knew she'd have to tell her everything, soon. But she didn't want to, and she let Anna bend down to her feet again. As Anna ran a finger along the vines surrounding the Queen, the standing blonde jerked.

"Stop," she giggled, "that tickles!"

Anna glanced up at her, and the last wall collapsed. She didn't need that man out there. She didn't need anyone. Except Elsa. __Her Elsa.__ Smirking, she let her hair down, and reached behind her sister's head to do the same. When the icy blue eyes widened and Elsa recoiled slightly, blue eyes lidded, and Anna smirked.

"I want to pet it," she whispered, and Elsa visibly relaxed. Freckled arms went about their given task once more, and the literally redheaded child watched in wonder, as her regal sister's platinum locks spilled into a cascade of seemingly liquid softness. Gasping, Anna fingered the tresses, and marvelled at the pliance of the white-silver waves. Engrossed in her sister's hair, the shorter woman missed the gasping breath pattern coming from her sibling. When she felt a prodding pressure on her thigh, Anna looked down, and almost didn't believe her eyes.

There, protruding from her sister's skirts, was a little lump. Anna had noticed the rude boys assisting the smiths, and how their bulging pants tightened. She'd read books about it too, and her parents' halting explanations had been enough to inform her of what she was looking at. __On her sister__.

Thinking swiftly to herself, Anna remembered her own "down there". How it had no bulge. Instead, she'd feel overheated, and gasp quietly, looking for something, __anything__ , to cool her down. The muffled giggles of dutiful ladies-in-waiting weren't of consequence in those times, and for all her complaints, Princess Anna had never found something cool enough to relieve her dull aching sensation.

The fabric-covered body of the Queen waxed cold, and the vines at her feet grew. Thickening, they would have covered the curiosity completely, had Anna's probing hand been there first. Palming the slightly twitching bulge, Anna cocked her head, and almost bumped into her gasping, frightened sister.

Facing her sister, Anna felt the blonde's wide, frantic gaze. She cupped the increasingly chilly cheeks, and rubbed her thumb over Elsa's lips. When she was a small child, Elsa had always done that, to stop her from crying. __And__ , the voice in her head connected with her, __it was always cold__. Anna gulped, and she felt her eyes water, as she looked into Elsa's frightened orbs.

"I'm not afraid," she rasped again, feeling a heartwrenching sob come out of nowhere, breaking its wave on her as the words left her.

"I'm never afraid," she continued, "I love you. I've always loved you."

Elsa's icy eyes shrunk to their cautiously hopeful gaze; one she hadn't dared use in years. As she burbled a reply, another choked sob poised itself to strike. It was dissipated by an overwhelming __need__ , and she tightly embraced her younger sister.

"Do- do you mean that?" the monarch whispered, waiting for the blow that would shatter her hope, and return her to the icy vigil she'd always kept over her sister's safety. It didn't come. Anna's jaw worked itself slowly, but no sound was heard. She found her voice, and murmured one word.

"Yes."

The vines dissipated, unseen by either woman, as they held each other close in wonderment.

"Elsa," the younger whined, "I'm sort of being..."

Blushing, her elder sent her consciousness searching throughout her body, and found one part, that wasn't there before. It was poking into Anna, who seemed to roll her hips around it. Elsa gulped, and wetted her suddenly dry lips. The redhead spoke again, her lithe body twitching into her Queen's.

"It's okay. I like it," she smiled.

"Really?" Not believing her ears, the blonde looked over her sister's face.

Blushes darkened her cheeks, and a goody smile stretched out on her lips. __Mine__ , Elsa thought, and pressed her lips to the ones before her.

They were soft, molding themselves to her own. A distracted thought sent her tongue out, caressing the upper lip before it. Before she knew it, the mouth on hers was open, and a wet tongue stroked hers.

Elsa's eyes slammed open, as she suddenly realised what she was doing. Kissing her __sister__. It didn't dawn on her, for a few seconds, that she had enjoyed every instant of it; that her whole body had chorused that it was __right__. She had mindlessly taken what she had mindlessly wanted.

Anna's eyes opened at the lost contact, and she held onto Elsa, hard. Her mouth roiled on itself, and she tasted something that was __not her__. She had been surprised, and had never had the opportunity to test her thoughts on what her study books called, "attraction" and "kissing". She only knew what she had just felt, and it was __comfort__.

As Elsa started to apologise hastily, the shorter sister cut her off, kissing her lips again. This time, both their eyes were open, watching each others reactions, and feeling each other's body language. This kiss was marginally more sane, with no tongue-brushing. Nonetheless, when they parted, their eyes were fixed on each other's, and their gasps shared the crisp, cool air.

With a stifled giggle, the two were never closer, and Anna's heart was warmed again, by the immaculate and happy look of her sister. Except there was something else in that glance, and if anyone else were there, they'd try to cut the tension with a knife, and butter toast with it.

Anna had almost forgotten the supernatural hunger that had taken her mind for a scant moment in time. The twitching on her leg reminded her there was something else she was curious about. She worried her lower lip, and gazed into her sister's eyes. This woman had been alone for years, as far as she knew. __There must be a lot she needs to tell me__ , she reasoned to herself, __and we're going to start with this... this.__

"Elsa?"

Blinking, the blonde found her voice, wondering what Anna could possibly have in mind to reduce the tension that, well... __throbbed__ between her legs.

"Yes, Anna?" she rasped drily, swallowing a couple times, to relieve the dryness in her throat.

"What is..."

Anna palmed the softly twitching bulge again, and the older sister thought her eyes would burst.

"A-Anna," she gasped quietly again, "you need-"

Walking her sister over to the spare bed in the room, she set Elsa down on it gently. Trembling, she fingered the hem of her sister's beautiful coronation dress, wondering if she wasn't overstepping any lines by considering the unthinkable. Stripping her sister.

Arching her back, the monarch whined out, and collapsed further into the bed. Her eyes pleaded for Anna to __just do it already!__ She would've prayed to any gods, in that moment, that Anna got the message. But no gods would make her sinful love for her sibling any easier.

Gazing into Elsa's eyes, Anna decided to just do it. She pulled up the fabric, and gawked.

The pale skin on the elder's body made her feel welcome, like she was eating white chocolate. But __this__. This was something else, entirely. With a strange feeling of mixed disgust and hunger, the Princess continued to stare, and the body part she had only ever heard of twitched slowly under her gaze.

"Anna," came the blonde's shaking voice, "don't just stare at it. Do something. Anything."

Without even realising she was doing anything, Anna had already shucked her clothes, and was looking at this __thing__ , unconsciously. __Hungrily__. She made her decision, and looked Elsa in the eye.

"Do you want me, Elsa?"

The blonde would've laughed at you, had you told her that she'd be having this conversation with her __little sister__ a half hour ago. Now, she just opened her legs wider, for Anna's gaze to be more effective. She groaned, and used a hand to prop herself, to be more on display. It was absolutely embarrassing, and Anna only looked curiously.

At some point, she had rid herself of coverings, herself. It would've been shocking, but neither woman cared anymore, and now they were just Anna and Elsa. Elsa and Anna. Forces of nature, colliding, to create a new thing. That hung between them, symbolizing their love to all around them. Not that anyone was here, anyways.

Clambering onto the bed, Anna held herself in the air, above the strange member on her sister's naked body. Elsa choked.

"Y-yes."

Straddling closer to the paleskinned hips, Anna watched her older sister, noting the breathy way she held herself in place. She could feel Elsa quivering under her, and the __thing__ continued to point at Anna's womanhood.


End file.
